ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mavi Kavuk +1
Enhances "Chain Affinity" - Any idea how it enhances it? and if it lasts through gear swaps? --Nombly 22:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC). :*The effect does not carry over if you remove the item, so always be sure to equip it before you use Chain Affinity, and don't take it off until you've cast your desired spell. Since I have a separate headgear for using weapon skills, I've gotten into the habit of using my Chain Affinity macro after I use my weapon skill. --Eremes 17:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I changed the note on how the enhanced Chain Affinity effect works. It first read as if it increased the WSC bonus from 100% to 100.66%, but I assume it meant 166% (increased the -multiplier- by 0.66). I also made a link to the WSC page since it's pertinent to understanding how this item affects it. Now, if the numbers are off and it really is 100% -> 100.66%, feel free to correct me.--Mooffins 20:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Should have just put its *1.66 WSC multiplier It's +10 base D with +1 head and +20 base D with +2 head. it is not a % multiplier. --Levitikus 06:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Why would any BLU not want to full-time this piece, except for maybe a few magical spells? :P -- Raxiaz 18:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Raxiaz, through my time of comparing damage output and how well the job flows in comparison to other blus. For the record I do not use equipment change macros and have been rocking the AF2 set without fail this past year or so. I have yet to see anyone say,"Why don't you swap this in?" because 100% of the time my setup works. It is all about balance for me and as I look at this set of gear I find that SE is thinking the same thing. Since accuracy and main hand weapon skill/acc greatly affect your phyiscal blue magic this piece not only guarantees solid numbers but makes your DoT from melee hits even more noted. To be honest I wouldn't even change out for certain magical spells since the AF3+1 feet are compensating rather well in the mag. acc. and INT department. Maybe, and I can't stress maybe, if I was in a scenario where all I would ever have to do is use a breath attack on someone I'd switch the head piece with my mirage keffiyeh for increased breath damage. Coupled with the same bonus from the Mavi Tathlum you'd get a bigger bonus, but I would never be in that situation lol. Switch gear and apply specific timings for a super breath attack = maybe 1k damage (on not so weak enemies) or all that time switching gear and losing tp while you could be focusing on merging your battle skills into party mechanics to optimize efficiency and balance power within a group. I apologize if this turned into a rant or a seemingly directed slam on Blu's who believe swapping gear is the only way to survive, rest assured it is not. Just solidifying my point of why this piece is too perfect to not "ever" swap out :) Zetsugan 17:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I won't belabor the point because this isn't really the place to debate it, but without gearswaps, your efficiency is hurt quite a bit in the long run. On any given day, I am carrying around separate gearsets for hMP, TP, Recasts, Magic Accuracy, WS, MND, DD spells, and a nuking set. I generally have 75 or so pieces of gear in my main inventory and 40-50 in my satchel for BLU alone. The closest I believe BLUs should get to full-timing anything would be the +2 AF3 set because of the "Occasionally Augments Blue Magic Spells," which might boost spells by an amount greater than could be achieved with other pieces of equipment. Even then, I would only use the full set to cast spells. There is simply no sense in using the AF3 Feet for TP or recasting shadows when you can throw on Homam or Aurore and improve your DPS/TP gain/Recasts. I personally full-time this piece (Mavi Kavuk +1) because I can't be bothered to create separate gearswaps for Chain Affinity and non-Chain Affinity spells, but I swap out my Mavi Tayt +1 when I'm not casting spells. Until I get Mavi Tayt +2, Aurore Brais are the superior option for TP, even better than Homam Cosciales. I swap in Homam Cosciales for casting shadows due to the combined Haste and Fast Cast effect. In short, gearswaps are only as necessary as the degree to which you want to push your abilities. Can you survive without them? Of course. But you'll be able to achieve that much more if you can increase the efficiency of your spells and abilities. I have seen far more skilled Blue Mages than myself do some amazing things because they were able to push their abilities to the limit. --Eremes 20:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Then what is skill? Rax posted why ever take this piece off, and he's right you said so yourself you full-time the head piece. If these far more skilled Blu's are swapping gear constantly to increase there abilities to the limit then skill itself is nothing but gear change. Why swap gear to shave off a second or two on shadow recasts for example if a "skilled" person can do it with longer time without breaking a sweat? Yes I know it shortens recast and cast for all spells but it's about play style and NOT who is more or less skilled by who can change the most gear. If some guy was partying around in AF1 at lvl 85 with the weirdest gear imaginable I'd check him and be on my way without a thought as to where he stands on the world's Blu todempole. Woot congrats on that Tarutaru Sash! would it help him with his goals? I have no idea but don't assume people perform amazing things ONLY by gearswap when the whole talk has been about why you shouldn't take this headpiece off. Zetsugan 03:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) No one is interested in your campaign against playing a job competently. This is a Wikia discussion page, not a forum. Kohan